The present invention relates to a paging receiver having a display and, more particularly, to a receiver with a display in which a frame made of metal for fixing a display in place is configured to prevent the gain of an antenna from being lowered despite the metal frame is located in close proximity to the antenna.
A modern paging receiver with a display has various advanced functions and has a miniature, handy configuration. The miniature design of this kind of paging receiver is accomplished by arranging various elements of the receiver close to each other in a dense configuration. For example, an antenna and a frame for fixing a liquid crystal display (LCD) or similar display element are usually positioned in close proximity to each other. Since the frame is generally made of stainless steel, or phosphor bronze or similar metal to have great mechanical strength, the metal frame close to the antenna is apt to lower the antenna gain and thereby the sensitivity of the receiver. Therefore, when the metal frame and other members made of metal are positioned in the vicinity of the antenna, there has to be provided some implementation for preventing the antenna gain from being lowered.